Call Me When You're Sober
by MisaoxMori
Summary: Ella ha estado jugando con sus sentimientos. Él… Ya está cansado… POV’S Tai… Dejen reviews


**Call Me When You'Re Sober **

**Summary: ** Ella ha estado jugando con sus sentimientos. Él… Ya está cansado… POV'S Tai… Dejen reviews )

**Bueno, esta historia va dedicada a mi prima hermosa (L) que me dijo que escribiera un Tai x Sora triste, con esta canción, con este tema … (él del fic)y como que justo estaba muy inspirada, así que lo hice jijiji .Espero que les guste. Un saludo a todos!**

**ENJOY IT**

**Don't cry to me If you loved me**

"¿Porqué eres tan sínica? Después de que tú terminaras con esta amistad, ¡vienes llorando a mi para pedirme que me disculpe por algo que TÚ hiciste!

**You would be here with me**

Y en vez de estar preocupándote por estupideces como que te pondrás hoy día, deberías estar TÚ aquí disculpándote por todo lo que me has hecho a MI.

**You want me Come find me**

Si de verdad quisieras que "esto se arregle", deberías tú tomar la iniciativa y venir aquí… Yo no me voy a arrastrar nuevamente por ti.

**Make up your mind**

Si, por fin deberías tú tomar la iniciativa, ya no soporto más que sea yo quien hace que esta amistad sigue en pie.

**Should I let you fall? Lose it all**

Estoy tan cansado de ser siempre yo quien te va a buscar, ¿porqué no eres tú nunca quien viene a mi?

**So maybe you can remember yourself Can't keep believing**

Y aunque creas que no, hay veces en que me cuesta mucho creer que ya lo nuestro terminó.

**We're only deceiving ourselves And I'm sick of the lie**

Y claro; Sigo pensando que eres una sínica sin remedio, tus mentiras me tienen harto.

**And you're too late**

Pero es verdad. Estoy tan, pero tan cansado de esto que ya no te daré una segunda oportunidad.

**Don't cry to me**

Y nuevamente vienes a mi, llorando para que te pida perdón… ¿Perdón YO? ¿Por qué? Todo por culpa tuya.

**If you loved me**

¿Y dices que me considerabas tu amigo? Discúlpame, pero es que lo ocultas muy bien, sínica.

**You would be here with me**

Y si en verdad quieres "recuperarme" vas a ser tú quien te acercaras a mi, porque yo estoy harto de andar de aquí para allá comprándote regalos, solo para que me quieras solo un poquito. Ven tú a mi, ahora es tu turno.

**You want me**

¡Ja! Patrañas. En verdad, ¿verdad? Y después de todo, quiere que me trague esa "Quiero tenerte de nuevo a mi lado". Nunca conocí a una persona como tú; última de hipócrita.

**Come find me**

Creo que ya lo había dicho: Si de verdad quieres estar conmigo, serás tú quien vendrá a mi esta vez, estoy muy cansado de esto.

**Make up your mind**

Cuando recién hagas todo lo que te he pedido, ahí, recién podré ver si "seguimos siendo amigos"… Por ahora, ¡piensa un poco!

**Couldn't take the blame sick with shame**

Siempre era lo mismo; era como un mundo paralelo al de los demás; Yo en un mundo, y los otros en el otro. Conmigo, eras fría y distante, mientras que con otras personas, eras muy sonriente. Lo aguanté por más de 2 años. Ya no; no más.

**Must be exhausting to lose your own game**

Ahora seré yo quien no sonría estando contigo; jugaré tu mismo juego. Me divierto preguntándome ¿qué se sentirá caer en un juego que tú empezaste?

**Selfishy hated No wonder you're jaded**

Y lo que más rabia me da, es que siempre dices "yo pensé que…" o "yo sentía que…" ¿Por qué diablos siempre piensas en ti o en Matt? Nunca, pero NUNCA JAMÁS piensas en los demás, en otras personas que no sean tú o Matt.

**You can't play the victim this time**

Y ahora ya no me tragaré ese cuentito del que "yo sentía que…" porque ahora para mi, existiremos Kari y yo, no pensaré en nadie más, jugaré tu mismo juego, y así ya no podrás hacer nada; al menos que hagas todo lo que ya te he dicho.

**And you're too late**

Y aunque hagas todo lo que ya te he dicho, estoy tan, pero tan cansado de esto, que ya no te volveré a dar una segunda oportunidad.

**Don't cry to me**

Y no me vengas a llorar con tus cuentitos de nuevo: Ya te dije, no te creo más, ya no te soporto más.

**If you loved me**

Me dijiste una vez "cuenta conmigo para lo que sea". Y ahora que te necesitaba, decidiste darle prioridad a comprarte un par de zapatillas. ¿Crees que debería creerte?

**You would be here with me**

No; Otra vez me dijiste "Cuando en verdad necesites hablar conmigo, llámame, siempre estaré disponible para ti". Ahora, que necesito urgente hablar sobre todo esto contigo, hace poco te llamé y me contestaste "No quiero hablar contigo ahora" y me colgaste… Digo yo, no más…

**You want me Come find me**

Pero igual después me vengué. Una vez quisiste verme con urgencia, y me dijiste "¡Ven inmediatamente a mi casa! Quiero hablar contigo…" pero yo te respondí "Si de verdad es urgente, ven tú acá"… Nunca llegaste.

**Make up your mind**

Y ahora me alegas que yo soy él que se mantiene distante. ¡Cómo no! Con una "amiga" como tú, lo mejor es escapar. Si es que de verdad se te puede llamar así: "amiga".

**You never call me when you're sober**

Como nunca en verdad nuestra relación terminó como una amistad, ahora ya no quiero saber nada más de ti, simplemente, ahora ya no estoy disponible para ti.

**You only want it cause it's over**

Ahora me llamas a cada instante la atención, siempre me retas por que ya no te hago caso, todo por una simple razón: se terminó.

**It's over**

¿Me entendiste bien? Todo esto se terminó. Tu actitud me cansó, tu juego me aburrió, tú ya no me agradas. Así que si quieres volver a verme, pues búscame tú, por que yo, me aburrí de ser tu perro faldero.

**How could I have burned paradise?**

Tu amistad para mi significaba mucho. Te consideraba mi mejor amiga. Pero tu actitud… Ya no la soportaba.

**How could I-you were never mine**

Pero después me di cuenta de esta verdad, tú nunca me consideraste tu amigo. Sufría mucho preguntándome ¿Por qué, si yo hice todo lo que pude para llegar a ti? Pero ahora… Ya no me importa.

**So don't cry to me**

Así que ahora no me vengas a llorar mentiras; no creeré nada de lo que salga de tu boca, porque todo lo que viene de ti es una mentira más.

**If you loved me**

Y no me vengas con mentiras como "que ahora te quiero más que nunca" porque no te creeré nada más.

**You would be here with me**

Si en verdad todo lo que me decías también lo sentías, estarías aquí, conmigo. Pero no; ya no juegas conmigo.

**Don't lie to me**

Así que Sora, llévate todas tus mentiras de aquí, no te creeré nunca más, sé todas tus mentiras de memoria, de tantas veces que ya las ha pronunciado tu boca.

**Just get your things**

Ándate y no vuelvas más, no des excusas, no me mires, no mientas más. Me costó mucho decir todo esto para volver a repetirlo. Y es que el cansancio hace decir lo que en verdad nunca te atreverías a decir.

**I've made up your mind**

Así que Sora, no vuelvas a mi nunca más." No saben cuanto me gustaría decirle todo esto. Todo, y no guardarme ni siquiera una palabrita, una sílaba. Pero hay veces en que el amor no te deja decir ciertas cosas para no lastimar a la persona que amas… Ni lastimarte a ti mismo. Con este último pensamiento, me levanto de mi asiento para acercarme una vez más a ti, y tratar de conseguirme algún lugarcito en tu corazón de hielo, y lamerte otra vez tus botas, y caer nuevamente en tu juego…

_**FIN…**_

**Uff… Por fin! Jejeje, está bueno, por lo menos a mi me gustó, espero que a ustedes también les guste… Saludos!**

_Baby, You Are All That I Want...(8)_

¡Viva Chobits! XD


End file.
